Fría como el viento
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Han pasado casi 500 años y ella aún sigue en su mente. "Mi amor por ti no conoce el tiempo, ten la certeza de que estarás siempre en mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente". Con cada recuerdo, ella vive una vez más... (Songfic) Dedicado a LadyLoba, NymeriaDirewolf y Flannya


Era una noche fría de agosto, 13 de agosto para ser más precisos. El español se encontraba solo, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación. Todo estaba en paz y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el cantar de los grillos en el patio trasero débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Hoy era el día, el aniversario 493 de ese fatídico día en el que el amor de su vída había muerto en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos dejando que la fría brisa lo llevara atrás en el tiempo. De regreso a sus recuerdos.

_Te recuerdo así… tu pelo en libertad… hielo ardiente… diferente a las demás…_

Podía verla de nuevo, en lo alto de ese imponente templo. Su cabello negro ondeando en la brisa mientras sus brillantes ojos escarlata lo miraban fijamente helando su sangre. Nunca había visto a una mujer así.

_Te recuerdo así… dejándote admirar… intocable… inaccesible… irreal… irreal…_

La observó bajar los numerosos escalones desde lo alto del Templo mayor, su ropa ondeaba elegantemente a su alrededor. Todos los habitantes de Tenochtitlán, la ciudad flotante, la observaban con devoción y se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar entre reverencias.

_Fría como el viento… peligrosa como el mar… _

Tantas veces que trató de cortejarla… tantas veces que su atrevimiento le costó varios cortes en las manos y en la cara por parte del cuchillo de obsidiana de la mujer. Pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió intentándolo una y otra vez.

_Dulce como un beso… _

Las pocas veces que la morena bajaba la guardia y lo dejaba acercarse, la pasión fluía entre ellos, los envolvía en un fuego abrazador, uno que podía quemar todo a su paso y los alejaba del mundo… en esos pequeños momentos… solo existían ellos dos…

_No te dejas amar por eso, no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas… eres como un potro sin domar…_

Pero una vez que el fuego se extinguía, todo volvía a la normalidad. Antonio se limitaba a verla caminar por el Templo Mayor evitándolo, no lo dejaba que la tocara y hacía caso omiso a las declaraciones de amor europeas.

En un momento la tenía entre sus brazos y al siguiente, ella se desvanecía como si fuera una brisa cálida de verano, escapando entre sus dedos. Era tan misteriosa y hermosa que lo tenía totalmente hipnotizado.

_Te recuerdo así… jugando a enamorar… vanidosa, caprichosa… ideal…_

Justo cuando pensaba que jamás tendría oportunidad con ella, una mirada escarlata y un guiño seductor lo ponían de rodillas una vez más. Era caprichosa y lo quería solo para ella.

El español pasó distraídamente la mano sobre una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello. El Imperio Azteca lo había marcado como suyo y aún ahora que ella ya no estaba, el corazón de España aun latía diciendo su nombre como una súplica desesperada.

_Te recuerdo así… amando sin amar… impasible… imposible de alcanzar…_

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Tenochtitlán, sentía que corría tras el viento. Cada paso que daba hacia la misteriosa joven, lo alejaba más y más de ella. No podía hacer nada, estaba en un callejón sin salida y los problemas que acontecieron después solo los distanciaban más y más…

_Fría como el viento… peligrosa como el mar… dulce como un beso… _

Ella lo era todo para él. Habían pasado casi 500 años y aún la recordaba como si fuera el día anterior que la veía bailar con su gente. Su pueblo tan lleno de vida… destrozado por sus malas decisiones. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer… lo único que quedaba de esa mujer que había cautivado su corazón eran recuerdos y nada más…

Si tan solo no la hubiera conocido… si tan solo la hubiera dejado ir… si tan solo... no se hubiera enamorado… ella estaría… viva…

_No te dejas amar por eso, no sé si te tengo, no sé si vienes o te vas… eres como un potro sin domar…_

Una lágrima recorrió una de las mejillas de Antonio.

-Citlalli… perdóname…

Y la brisa se llevó su súplica desesperada junto con los recuerdos de un hombre enamorado…

_Fría como el viento… _

_ peligrosa como el mar… _

_ dulce como un beso…_

* * *

Este es mi primer songfic jeje espero que les haya gustado.

Para quienes no conozcan la canción, es "Fría como el viento" de Luis Miguel

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

se despide

Ghostpen94


End file.
